The cutting and preparation of certain pipes for use (for example pipes of plastics materials for drainage purposes) presents a problem since the pies are bulky and difficult to handle and for many purposes a chamfer or bevel is required along the cut circumference. For example, drainage pipes of plastics materials are often connected to one another by rubber collars or grommets, and a chamfered edge on a pipe is desirable as it facilitates fitting of the pipe in a collar.